Triangulo
by Karo113
Summary: Chihaya y Taichi se reencuentran con Arata debido a un torneo de Karuta en que los tres participarán. ¿Qué hará Taichi cuando descubra que Arata también siente algo por Chihaya?


**Disclaimer: Chihayafuru no me pertenece. Es obra de Yuki Suetsugu, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

**Triángulo**

Despertó esa mañana y fijó la vista en el techo de su habitación, dio un pequeño bostezo debido a que aún seguía algo somnoliento y se giró para agarrar sus lentes que había dejado a un lado de la cama. Una vez levantado y luego de vestirse, se acercó hacia un calendario que estaba colgado en una pared cercana a la ventana y que tenía marcado con color rojo el número 15-que sería el día de mañana- A su lado había una anotación. "Torneo de Karuta".

Arata se quedó un rato largo observando aquella anotación y finalmente sonrió débilmente al pensar en sus antiguos amigos que seguramente también participarían. Quería verlos nuevamente, especialmente a Chihaya.

Ese mismo día viajaría a Tokio para poder llegar con tiempo antes del torneo -si tomaba el tren de recorrido rápido llegaría a su destino dentro de dos horas-, relajarse un poco y continuar entrenando. Estaba decidido a ganar y alcanzar la meta que se había propuesto.

Mientras viajaba en el tren se quedó dormido, soñó con el día en que conoció a Ayase Chihaya y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa llena de nostalgia apareciera en su rostro.

* * *

Taichi estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, hacía más de una hora que estaba allí parado esperando….había quedado con Chihaya para encontrarse temprano y practicar Karuta juntos pero no había ni rastro de la muchacha. Enfadado agarró su celular con intenciones de llamarla y dispuesto a gritarle un par de cosas, cuando justo en ese momento apareció la mencionada corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

— ¡Lo siento Taichi!—exclamó agitada por la carrera— ¡Me quede dormida!

El chico suspiró frustrado y la golpeó en la frente a modo de castigo.

—Debí imaginarlo viniendo de ti, seguramente te quedaste hasta tarde practicando ¿Cierto?

Ella asintió algo avergonzada y apenada. Taichi la conocía realmente bien.

—En fin…—continuó él—Vamos a practicar.

— ¡Sí! ¡Demos lo mejor de nosotros mañana Taichi!—Grito llena de confianza y sonriendo alegremente

Él le sonrió. Sólo Chihaya podía ahuyentar todo su enojo en un instante.

Ambos caminaban hacia la sociedad de Karuta, dispuestos a practicar el resto del día y pedirle consejos a Harada-sensei. Chihaya iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la persona que tenía delante y chocó contra su espalda.

— ¡Perdón! No prestaba atención…—los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa— ¿Eh? ¡Arata!

El mencionado también se sorprendió, no esperaba cruzarse con ellos tan pronto y menos de esa manera.

— ¡Que alegría verte de nuevo!—comentó ella emocionada— ¿También vas a participar en el torneo?

El pelinegro asintió.

—Así es…—curvó sus labios en una especie de sonrisa—Voy a ganar para estar más cerca de alcanzar mi sueño de ser un meijin.

Chihaya rió, estaba contenta de que el amor que Arata sentía por el Karuta no había desaparecido, es más, parecía haberse intensificado.

— ¡No creas que te lo dejaremos fácil Arata!—dijo en tono de broma—Ahora que Taichi también es Clase A, ¡Los tres somos rivales! ¿Cierto?

Chihaya se giró hacia Taichi que tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó mirándolo extrañada

—Nada…Me alegra volver a verte Arata—dijo mostrando una sonrisa forzada y acercándose al chico de lentes.

—Lo mismo digo—Arata le tendió la mano y Chihaya sonrió al darse cuenta de que los tres se habían reencontrado nuevamente, aunque notaba cierta tensión en ambos chicos y no sabía muy bien el porqué.

* * *

Pasaron la tarde practicando y contando anécdotas de su infancia. Cuando la muchacha recordó el día en que Arata perdió sus anteojos y la llamó por su nombre. Taichi se había tensado y no dijo ni una palabra cosa que le resulto extraña.

— ¡Vaya…!—Comentó Chihaya observando el cielo estrellado—Se hizo de noche ¡El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes!—dijo riendo.

Arata la observó de reojo y sonrió para si mismo, ella no había cambiado nada, aún parecía aquella niña alegre y decidida que había conocido antaño. Taichi apretó sus puños con fuerza, lo irritaba sobremanera las miradas de Arata hacia Chihaya, pero lo que mas lo enfadaba eran las sonrisas que ella le mostraba. Estaba jodidamente celoso y no lo podía evitar.

— ¿Te pasa algo Taichi? Has estado extraño todo el día

—Nada por lo que debas preocuparte—le dijo en tono frío sin mirarla a los ojos.

Ella suspiró, cuando Taichi se ponía de ese modo lo mejor era no insistir.

* * *

Los dos chicos habían decidido acompañarla hasta su casa porque estaba oscuro y no era seguro para una chica caminar sola a esas horas. Iban en silencio hasta que de repente Arata se detuvo.

— ¿Qué sucede Arata?—preguntó Chihaya preocupada al mirar la cara de su amigo, parecía debatirse sobre algo.

—Chihaya….me gustaría….hacerte una pregunta.

—Dime…

Las mejillas del chico de lentes se tiñeron levemente de rojo cosa que puso nerviosa a la muchacha.

— ¿Hay….Hay alguien que te guste?

Las mejillas de Chihaya se volvieron de color bordó y comenzó a balbucear palabras sin sentido. Se veía bastante linda así.

Taichi se había quedado estático en el lugar, tenía miedo de oír la respuesta pero lo que mas le asustaba era confirmar que Arata y él veían a Chihaya de la misma forma…

—La verdad yo…no lo sé… es decir…Nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso….eh…. —No sabía que contestar, a decir verdad, ni siquiera entendía sus sentimientos.

—Lo siento—dijo de repente—No quise incomodarte—Se acomodó los lentes en un intento de ocultar su vergüenza—Solo olvida lo que te pregunte…

Chihaya asintió y ninguno volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron a su casa y se despidieron.

* * *

Finalmente el torneo llegó y Chihaya estaba de todo menos concentrada, su mente era un caos y no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la pregunta de Arata. Perdió en la segunda ronda pero sus amigos llegaron a la final.

Arata contra Taichi. Taichi contra Arata. Los ojos de ambos estaban serios y decididos parecía que su competencia iba más allá de un simple torneo de Karuta. Cuando nombraron el poema de los dioses apasionados ambos llegaron a la carta al mismo tiempo y las mejillas de Chihaya se tiñeron de rojo al ver la expresión de Taichi. ¿Por qué su corazón no paraba de latir?

¿Acaso ella sentía algo más que amistad por Taichi? La respuesta llegó cuando por unos instantes los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Su corazón casi sale de su pecho. Finalmente lo comprendía…amaba a Taichi por eso se sentía de ese modo y no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

Luego de horas de sufrimiento, tensión y suspenso Taichi ganó. Chihaya se acercó a él, lo felicitó con un abrazo y lágrimas en los ojos. Arata se acercó hacia ellos y le tendió la mano al vencedor.

—Fue un gran encuentro Taichi, has mejorado mucho y…entendí tus sentimientos. De verdad la amas ¿No es así?

El chico asintió y ambos se sonrieron dejando la rivalidad a un lado, valorando la amistad. Chihaya no entendía que estaba pasando y Arata rió ante su cara de confusión, le acaricio la cabeza con cariño.

—Ojalá nunca cambies. Todo este tiempo has sido especial para mí—le sonrió aunque con tristeza—Siempre contarás con mi amistad.

—Gracias Arata…—le dijo emocionada devolviéndole la sonrisa—Tú también eres especial para mí….pero….yo….a Taichi…. —sus mejillas estaban rojas.

El la calló con un gesto y la miró a los ojos.

—Lo entiendo. No necesitas explicarme nada…solo quiero que seas feliz, cuida mucho de Taichi y espero que nos veamos pronto—La abrazo afectivamente y se encaminó hacia afuera.

—Arata…gracias por todo, espero que algún día llegue a ser tan madura como tú—murmuró por lo bajo mientras su amigo se alejaba.

—Eso nunca pasará—sintió la voz de Taichi cercana a su oído

Ella se sobresaltó y su sonrojó aumentó al notar como el la tomaba de la cintura de manera posesiva.

—T-Taichi….Yo….Yo…. —estaba nerviosa y avergonzada nunca había pensado como sería una declaración romántica.

—Cállate y bésame—dijo él mientras sonreía de medio lado

Chihaya rió nerviosa pero cumplió con la orden y posó sus labios sobre los de él. El castaño ahondó el beso logrando que los latidos del corazón de la chica se oyeran más alto.

* * *

Mientras subía al tren para regresar a su hogar, Arata no se sentía triste, es más desde hacía tiempo que sabía de los sentimientos de Taichi hacia Chihaya y viceversa. Solo que el primero era demasiado cobarde para confesarse y la segunda una despistada.

Si bien el también sentía mas que amistad por ella, deseaba que fuera feliz y estaba seguro que Taichi le daría toda la dicha que ella se merecía. Agradecía tener dos amigos tan maravillosos como ellos.

**Fin**

* * *

******Aclaración: Meijin significa maestro de Karuta ^^**

**Notas Finales: **¡Regresé con un nuevo oneshot de Chihayafuru!*0* Decidí incluir a Arata en este porque como he dicho antes el me cae bien y además...¡Amo poner celoso a Taichi! _ jejeje. A decir verdad no termina de convencerme del todo como quedo el fic, deseo que a ustedes les agrade y¡ espero ansiosa sus comentarios!

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews en el oneshot anterior! y Disculpen por haber tardado tanto en subir otro...es que la inspiración no llegaba u.u

En fin! Nos leemos!

Ja ne~~


End file.
